Darkest Dreams
by Christa McGinn
Summary: A mix of POTO and Christine Feehan's Dark Carpathians series. Serious Raoul bashing. I don't dislike Raoul especially, but it worked out nice in the story. Brief RC and then EC pairing. Erik is a Carpathian and Raoul is a vampire.
1. Deception

1Chapter 1:

Christine walked through the open gate until she reached the rose trellis. She turned around and made sure she wasn't being followed. Her boots crunched over the snow and left petite footprints throughout the park where she had been walking for the past half an hour. She pulled her black cloak tighter around her, her blue dress was hugging her curves too closely, and she was soaked from the rain and now snow. The weather was awful, and she couldn't deny this. Whoever this mysterious man was, he was supposed to be here an hour ago. She had received an anonymous letter yesterday in her small house on the outskirts of Paris that she shared with her father. Her father was deathly ill. He was ill with a strange disease which was eating more and more of him away every day. He's all she had! She couldn't lose him. She had been secretly investigating possible cures on her own and she had basically given up hope. There seemed to be no options left. Then, as if some miracle had occurred, she received a note yesterday. She had been working in the garden, with dirt smudging her fair features and sweat covering her brow. She took the letter from the messenger and looked at the fancy seal. RC with a lion head above it. She frowned for a couple of moments before opening it:

Chere Mademoiselle Christine Daae,

You do not know me, nor do you need to. However, I believe I have something you want. A cure for your father's ailment. I would be willing to give this information and resources to you free of charge if you will meet me. Tomorrow night. The park just east of the Garnier Opera House. Under the rose trellis at midnight. Do not be late.

In affection,

Your Benefactor

Now THAT was an odd letter. It sounded suspicious, but Christine would do anything for her Papa. Putting herself in danger didn't even phase her. She contemplated how she would get away for a few seconds before finally deciding on an alibi.

Christine walked into her father's room and sat down by his bed. She smoothed a hand on his forehead and smiled sadly. He opened his eyes and smiled fondly at his only daughter.

"Hello Papa. How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I always feel fine when I look at you ma cherie." he answered kindly.

Christine wiped a stray tear when he coughed. He didn't have much longer if she didn't find a cure soon. "Papa? I have to go to Meg's house tonight. I'm sorry, but I've asked the local midwife to look after you until I get back. I won't be long, but Meg needs someone there right now. Philippe is away for the night and she doesn't like to be alone. Is that ok?"

"Of course darling. You go ahead now. I'll be fine." he said.

"Je t'aime Papa." she said while bending over him and kissing him softly on the cheek, "I'll be back very soon." After that, she grabbed her cloak and left.

She saddled up her mare, Noelle, and took off for Paris. After an hour's ride, she reached the park to which she was heading. She walked her mare until she saw the rose trellis and then dismounted to leave her mare behind to graze in the grassy area.

Now she had been waiting for a while, and she almost began to cry when she realized that the mysterious man may never show. She was about ready to head on home with her head in her hands when she heard a dark male voice behind her. She whipped around and saw a tall and lanky but incredibly beautiful man with long blonde hair and blue eyes which seemed to glow. He was incredibly pale and she immediately backed away. He was evil. She knew immediately, and she realized that she recognized him from a dream she had had a week ago. Sometimes her dreams foretold things and in her dream he was murdering an innocent girl who looked similar to her. She was about to run when he spoke. His voice was smooth as water and deep as the sea, but she could hear the danger permeating the air from his mouth.

"Christine. You are truly beautiful. Your reputation does not do you justice. I am so glad you came. I'm sorry I am late, but I was...held up... at dinner." he smiled darkly.

"Who are you? And what reputation were you talking about?" she asked. This was more strange than she could imagine. She backed up more but he just followed.

"Your beauty of course. You are stunning." he advanced upon her before she could even see him move and reached out a bony finger with long fingernails and fingered an auburn curl, "Such beautiful hair. Those blue eyes and rosy mouth. I could just eat you up." he said.

"Sir. You overstep your boundaries." she moved out of his grasp, "You said you could help mon Pere. Now please tell me what your letter meant." she asked tersely.

"Oh... ma Cherie, do not worry. I will keep my word." he said smiling. Not a handsome smile, but an evil one. "Now, I am Comte Raoul de Chagny at your service." he bowed stiffly and took her hand to kiss it. However, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her hand and looked down to see Raoul licking up blood that he had caused by nipping her. "Mmm... you taste so sweet Mademoiselle Daae." he said

Christine pulled her hand free and turned to run. She was in danger. However, he caught her around the waist and put one hand around her slim white neck. He squeezed too tightly and she tried to get free but was surprised by how little effort he even exerted. "Tsk tsk tsk... Christine, I was trying to be nice, but now you give me no choice. I'll have to take you by force." Christine breathed harder and then held her breath before she felt his slimy lips upon her pulse in her throat. He kissed it slowly, and she felt like vomiting. Before she could even scream, he pierced her skin with his lengthened canines. Extreme pain like she had never felt caused her to feel faint. He held her up while he began to drink her blood like there was no tomorrow. She became weaker and weaker until her eyes drooped and he was the only thing holding her up. Her mare whinnied and tried to charge at Raoul, but with one hand swung and flung the horse across the way. After he was through, he licked his lips and smiled. He then scooped Christine into his arms like she was but a babe and she felt cool air upon her skin. They were flying! She couldn't believe it! She was obviously in the hands of a supernatural murderer and she couldn't do a darn thing about it. That was her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Suicide

1A/N: Oh! Reviews already! Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it! I'm a huge fan of Christine Feehan's Dark Carpathian series, and I would recommend her books to anyone. So far I've read Dark Prince, Dark Magic, Dark Gold, Dark Challenge, Dark Desire, Dark Legend, Dark Guardian, Dark Melody, Dark Symphony (that was the first book I ever read of hers), Dark Descent, Dark Secret, Dark Fire, and then Lair of the Lion in her other books. She really is amazing. Now, Phantom of the Opera is my life. I am absolutely unhealthily obsessed. So combining the two has been a fantasy of mine for a while. Now, as a warning, there will be sex and very mature themes in this, as well as violence. Vampires tend to have that effect on stories. Now, I should explain a little about the Carpathian world: The Carpathian are a race of people as old as time. They are of the earth and can control weather and anything that is natural The are all telepathic and can control humans with the sound of their voice. They can control minds, to an extent, and have superhuman strength. Although they CAN be killed, they will not die of natural causes for a few thousand years. They are usually have dark hair and dark eyes, are tall and strong, as well as intelligent and wise. They have vampiric traits such as the need to drink blood, inability to die except from decapitation and burning by walking into the sun. They cannot be out during sunlight hours, except for early morning and early evening. They can be out longer than vampires because they have not yet turned to evil. Every Carpathian has a life-mate, and Carpathian males can have a human female life-mate if she has psychic abilities. There are becoming fewer and fewer Carpathian females, because Carpathian females are having a harder time becoming pregnant and even when they have the baby, it usually dies with the first year or two. Also, most babies are born males. That is why Carpathian females and psychic human women are extremely precious to Carpathian males, and they will do anything to protect women. After about 200 years or so, a Carpathian male will lose feelings, emotions and colors if they haven't found a life-mate. Many Carpathian males will become Vampire hunters or healers. Vampires are male Carpathians who have given up their souls to evil after going without feeling or a life-mate for so long. The rush of blood and the kill sometimes become too much for males, and they will take the last drop of a human's blood, thus killing them. Vampires have toxic blood, and theire whole lives are devoted to evil and trying to defeat Carpathians. Carpathians use chants and rituals for many things, and binding life-mates together is one major ceremony. Healing is a Carpathian talent, and some are more able at it than others. They can make themselves balls of energy and heal from the inside out. If a male meets his life-mate, he will begin to see colors again, feel emotion again, and feel a great deal of protectiveness and connection to said female life-mate. Generally, the female does not have much of a choice. If she is the chosen life-mate (chosen before they were born) of a Carpathian, then she has an obligation to the world to keep it safe by giving light to the male's darkness. Where males are predators, the female counterparts are compassion. The love they feel is beyond what humans can understand. They are beyond married. It is a soul connection that cannot be broken. If one dies, the other will either die or if it is a male, turn vampire. Life-mates cannot be away from each other for long. I love Christine Feehan! I own NOTHING. It is all Christine Feehan, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Hope you enjoy! Please review! I'll update more often if you do!

Love and Faust,

Alison

Chapter 2: Heritage

Erik finished feeding from a young prostitute and set her gently down before altering her memories to make sure she never suspected anything out of the normal. He also bent down and left some coins in her purse to hopefully buy her a hot meal or warm bed without having to sleep with a drunken oaf. He licked the blood from his lips and prepared to make his way back below ground to his lair when he heard his brother, Kain attempting to contact him telepathically:

_Erik... I've just learned something that you should consider. Raoul de Chagny is in Paris, as I'm sure you have felt a powerful vampiric presence recently, and he has lashed out sooner than we expected. He has taken a potential female lifemate to his lair as a bride. She appears to have psychic abilities. You're the only hunter in the area, and we need you to rescue her or kill him. Preferably both. I know that you've been through a lot lately, but we desperately need your help. _

_Of course Kain. Do we have a probable location?_

_He's in the Montmartre area, and I'm sure you can follow his scent from there._

_I'm on it. _

_Thank you, brother._

_Do not mention it again. Goodbye._

Erik looked around his city. Paris. The city of love. This hit him especially hard since he had recently decided to walk in the sun after killing the vampire Raoul.He was almost 1500 years old, and had been emotionless and dark for 1000 of those. He kept his feelings longer than most because of his music. He was a composer, singer, musician and connoisseur of any kind of music, but especially opera. He lived beneath the Paris Opera house, which was perfect for a Carpathian. There was soil where he could go to ground, and it was hidden from the world. He played up the "Opera Ghost" or "Phantom of the Opera" legend in order to keep his privacy. He could feed off of the backstage workers or chorus members in order to live, but he never killed anyone. He ran the opera house. He had spent years in Persia as a servant to the little sultana, but ended up leaving in the middle of the night with the help of Nadir, his friend, because someone had suspected he was a "vampire," which wasn't true, and told the queen. She ordered him to have a stake driven through his heart. Although that probably would not have done anything, he escaped to Paris, which was his home country. He had lived happily here for over 200 years, and Nadir had long since passed away. It was the year of our Lord, 1875, and he had decided that he was in danger of turning if he didn't walk in the sun. Therefore, as many had done before him, he would kill himself as soon as he rid the world of the evil vampire Raoul de Chagny. It would be incredibly hard. Raoul had been his best friend for over 1200 years, but had lost his feelings and colors (what happens to a male Carpathian after about 200 years until they find their life-mate) early in his life. He was only about 150 when he began his search for a life-mate. He never found one, and when he hit about 1250, he turned. This broke Erik's heart, because they had made a vow to destroy the other if they ever turned. Erik never really believed that he would end up actually having to kill him. When he had come home from Persia, his brother Philippe had informed him of Raoul's demise. He had already been terrorizing Paris for 50 years and now he had been a vampire for over 250 years. When Raoul had found out about Erik showing up in Paris, he skipped to America and had been living in the new world for 200 years. Erik would have followed, but Julian Savage had America covered unless he asked for help. Erik used this as an excuse to leave the ugly job of killing Raoul to someone else, even though he respected the vow. It's funny how fate decides for you. Raoul was unable to be captured and killed, and Julian had found his lifemate, Desari, before he was able to use his ruthless killing nature to get rid of Raoul. Erik had been sorely disappointed, and now that Raoul was back in Paris, he couldn't die until Raoul was gone. Erik was a good hunter. He was powerful. One of the oldest Carpathians, he had been hunting vampires for 1300 years. However, without a lifemate, the urge to kill for pleasure became a temptation that was becoming harder and harder to resist with every passing year. He had begun to wonder if there was in fact a woman out there for him. He hadn't seen colors for so long that he forgot what they looked like. Kain was also still looking for his lfe-mate, but apparently he was stronger than Erik. He was 500 years younger, but he looked almost exactly like Erik. Erik was tall and broad. Almost 6'4" or 6'5" with a muscled body that could crush a human male in one arm. He had wavy jet black hair that reached to his shoulders and striking green eyes that were rare for a CarpathianHis skin was a warm olive tone, almost Italian looking, and he had a striking jaw line with a full mouth that was made for sin. He was overall an incredibly handsome and strong virile male, but he had a birth defect. The right side of his face was born disfigured and hairless. He considered himself truly hideous. His brother looked the same as Erik, but without the malformation. Because of his face, he wore a ivory colored porcelain mask that covered his defect. With it, he looked mysterious, handsome and sexy. And without it... well, he didn't show that to anyone. He had been with plenty of women. As long as they never touched his mask, they thought he was one of the most beautiful and incredibly sexual men they had ever met. Because he never had a life-mate, he didn't have to worry about a long-term commitment because a Carpathian cannot have a successful relationship with anyone other than his life-mate.

Erik pulled on his black cape and raced upstairs. He was going to kill Raoul, and he was going to do it soon. Apparently there was a human psychic female in his grasp. This was not surprising. Vampires turned because he couldn't find his lfe-mate, and after turning usually regretted his decision and still desired to have a normal mate with children. He hope to use a female to save his soul. However, it did not work this way. Raoul was hoping that because he had found a female psychic strong enough to be a possible life-mate to a Carpathian male, he could make her his eternal bride and stop his soul from deteriorating. Erik had to save this girl. A vampire's blood was toxic and could kill a human if ingested. The vampire who kidnaps a woman would obviously want her to exchange blood with him to complete the binding ritual. This never worked and the woman almost always turned into a deranged vampiress with no morals. He couldn't let this happen to an innocent young girl who could be the life-mate of his brother or another Carpathian. This made him more determined than ever to kill Raoul. He would succeed, and he was sure of this.


	3. Rescue

1Chapter 3:

Raoul looked down at the angel in his arms and smiled. She was perfect! She had beautiful curly auburn hair that reached to her mid-back, and pale skin that had a natural rosy blush in it at all times. Her eyes were an aqua color that could turn teal when she was tired or ice blue when she was angry. Her lips pursed in a perfect cupid's bow, and her neck was slender and soft. He grew hard just thinking of the fun he could have with her in bed. He was sure she was a virgin, and this perversely excited him.

He was incredibly proud of himself. The use of psychic abilities gave off an energy residue that became almost a map for a vampire or Carpathian. He had followed Christine's trail to her small country house and become immediately infatuated with the idea of mating with her and retrieving some of his lost soul. She was perfect. She was beautiful, innocent, kind and unmarried. He could not wait to share the rest of his "un-life" with this girl. As reached the entrance to his "lair," which was an abandoned estate on the edge of Paris, he shapeshifted from the raptor he was currently flying as back into his handsome blonde human form. He carried Christine down 2 flights of stairs into a cellar that was built even below the house's original basement. He set her gently down on the large four poster bed and, with a wave of his hand, candles illuminated the rest of the room. He looked down at his sweet captive and leaned over to kiss her cheek before whispering her name.

_Christine._

Christine awoke feeling woozy and nauseous. She had the most awful dream! She had been on her way to the park in order to meet the mysterious man, and had been attacked by a vampire before fainting. She was glad she was back in her own warm large bed. Wait. Large bed? Her bed back home was little more than a pallet, this wasn't her home! She sat up quickly, not even worried about how sick she felt and looked around.

**Bonjour Christine. I am glad you have decided to awaken. I was beginning to get worried.** said the same sick man who had bitten her. She lifted her fingers to the puncture wounds on her throat and was upset to find that they were still there. She glared at Raoul and grabbed her head when it began to throb.

**Who... No... WHAT are you? Why am I here?** Christine asked Raoul through gritted teeth.

**Ssh... baby-doll...I won't hurt you. Well, at least not yet**. Raoul said, trailing his cold long fingers down her cheek. He smiled at her with eyes that seemed empty and evil. She just wanted to be back at home with her father.

**You said you knew of a cure for my father. Was that all a lie, or do you really?**

She asked all this with a shaky voice.

**Oh I know the cure all right. I should, seeing as how I'm the one who caused his ailment to begin with!**

He laughed. At this, all of Christine's rage filled her tiny frame and she leaped off of the bed to attack the stranger. Raoul caught her easily and held her hands behind her back.

**Now Christine. That wouldn't be a very smart thing to do. I can cure your father on one condition.**

She cringed. He couldn't be serious.

**What do you want?**

He laughed.

**Come now Christine, you can't be as dumb as you look. I want you! I want you to serve as my queen for as long as we live, which will be... forever. If you say yes, then I'll leave your father alone. If you say no, then no matter what, your father will die within 24 hours.**

Christine didn't know what to do.

**Serve as your queen? What do you mean?**

Raoul was getting frustrated.

**Well, Christine. I obviously am a part of the undead, so I would turn you into a vampiress, and then we would be bound together as life-mates, almost like a marriage, after which you would have my children.**

He said this so nonchalantly that it made her absolutely furious.

**What? You have to be kidding me... This is insane! **

She became slightly panicked... he was serious.

**It may be, but that doesn't change the fact that your father's life is on the line**.

Christine thought for a minute. There was no way she wanted this life for herself, but there was no way that she would allow her father to die because of her selfishness. She had to do this. There was no way around it. She was about to give up her life when she heard something. She turned around quickly to see Raoul rushing at her and grab her from behind. He held her head back with her hair and had his teeth ready to strike when the door broke down to reveal the most magnificent man she had ever seen. Raoul was a golden type of handsome, but this man was absolutely amazing. He was tall, even taller than Raoul and had olive skin with dark hair that fell in waves past his chin. He had striking green eyes and a build that any sailor would be jealous of. His clothes were immaculate, with black trousers and a black button-down shirt with a black cape behind him, and he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. The only thing that threw his appearance off was the white porcelain mask that covered half of his face. She was still staring at the mysterious man when she felt one of Raoul's long nails dig into the tender skin at her neck and draw a single stream of blood. She gasped and closed her eyes.

**Let her go de Chagny. This is between you and I, not her.**

Christine could not believe it. That man had the smoothest and most beautiful voices she had ever heard. It was like warm chocolate poured over ice, and it soothed as well as threatened. It was deep and rough, but cool and unattached. She just opened her eyes and stared at this stranger.

**Erik...** Raoul growled, **How nice of you to join us, I was just about ready to have a snack. Would you care to share?** he asked sarcastically.

**Raoul... let her go and we'll talk.**

**No. She is to be my mate, and I found her on my own.**

**You can't have a life-mate! You've given up your soul! You know this! This girl could be the true lifemate of one of our kind, and you're stealing her away. Give her to me and I'll leave you be.**

**No.** Raoul said, almost sounding like a spoiled child.

**Fine. Have it your way.** Erik said and with that leapt at the two other people in the room, successfully catching Raoul off-guard and tossing Christine to the bed. Christine recovered and looked at the scene before her. Never had she seen anything so brutal. There were claws, fangs, fists and any other possible weapon being used. It was like watching two bears fight! She scrambled to the other side of the bed and watched from a safe distance. Before she knew it an inhuman howl interrupted the room and she looked over to see Raoul hold a gashing wound on his shoulder with was already spewing blood. Erik hopped away from the blood in order to not get any on him and was about ready to strike again when Raoul disappeared. It was almost if he had just vanished into thin air, and she was utterly confused. She looked at Erik confused, and then gasped when she saw that he had a large cut on his face which was smoking. She rushed over to where he was and was about ready to touch it when his hand caught her wrist. **No! You can never touch a vampire's blood or blood which has been tainted by one**. With this he took one hand and summoned all the energy he could. A bright ball of light formed and he sent it to the blood spilled on the floor to burn it away. Christine watched in fascination as he closed his eyes in concentration and the tainted blood from his wound was pushed out and his cut was sealed.

Erik roard in frustration when he realized that Raoul wasn't there anymore.

**Shit! This isn't the last we've seen of him...But he won't come back tonight. Raoul is an absolute coward. **He held out his hand. **Come, we must get you to safety. Take my hand. **

Christine wasn't sure that any of this was real, or even if she was real, but her hand went to his out of trust. She couldn't explain it, but she knew he would keep her safe, and the last thing she wanted was to have to deal with that maniac Raoul again. She was putting her life in this stranger's hands, but it felt right. She just hoped that it was a correct feeling.


	4. Trust

Chapter Four: **Trust**

* * *

Christine allowed her hand to be enveloped in the strange man's much larger one, and she followed him up the stairs in the dark. She could barely see a foot in front of her, but he led her through the corridors perfectly, and she followed his large body and warmth easily. She wondered vaguely if she had ever dreamt about this man, and she shook her head as she realized if she had, the memory would only come at an inopportune moment. That's how her dreams worked. They were vivid and memorable, but the memories would more often than not resurface at the worst times. This was her blessing and her curse though, and she dealt with it. Erik kept a wary eye out until they were out of the decrepit house and into the lawn. Looking around, he saw the stables out to one side of the mansion and went to check it out. Although the house was abandoned, Raoul still had a chestnut horse on the grounds. It wasn't as if he needed such transportation, but Erik was thankful for the random twist of fate. The girl had no doubt been flown here by Raoul, and the last thing she needed was another creature shapeshifting and carrying her above the houses and streets of the city. He would try to keep it as normal as possible. Besides, he knew Raoul. There was no way that he would give up, but he would also take his own sweet time to recover and nurse his wounds before attempting to steal the girl again. This gave Erik time to hide her away as best as he could and work out a plan. He may need Kain to take her to safety if Raoul turned out to be more trouble than Erik expected. For now, though, he wanted to make everything seem a little more normal for the frightened human female. She was putting up a brave face, and he respected her for that. Nothing would happen to an innocent human woman while Erik was around. He vowed that above all others. In the past few hundred years, all male Carpathians realized the value of Carpathian women and psychic human women. Their offspring was thinning out rapidly, and it seemed that Carpathian females were not carrying babies to term, or the children were not lasting more than a couple of years. Losing a psychic girl could cost a Carpathian man his soul, and that could cause thousands of innocent lives in return. The girl had to be protected. He needed to get her out of the area as soon as possible, but he knew that they had time to travel the human way. Leading her to the stables, he grabbed the largest saddle he could find and a blanket. Finding a harness and reins, he quickly garbed the gentle mare and luckily found an extra blanket on the ground. Sliding the saddle back as far as he could without hurting the horse or risking their safety, he folded the blanket in half and draped it over the front of the mare's back. It was not going to be a comfortable ride for any involved, including the horse, but it would have to do until they reached the opera house.

Christine had stared wide-eyed for the past few minutes, as her mind was a jumbled mess. She had to have time to take all of the recent events in, but it was turning cold and she just wanted to go home… what would she find though? Would the vampire, Raoul, have already fulfilled his promise and killed her father, or did she have time? Praying with all she had, she was broken out of her thoughts when Erik spoke.

"Here, let me help you up. It won't be comfortable, but you will ride on the blanket in front of me. We need to get you inside, and away from this place."

She wrapped her arms more tightly around her body and she looked earnestly at the stranger.

"I need to return home. My father is in great danger. And how can I know that I can trust you? You are a creature just like him, non?"

Erik swallowed with the effort not to grimace when she compared him to a vampire. A thin thread was holding his sanity together, but he would walk into the day before he let that happen. After he killed Raoul, he planned to.

"Although it will take time to explain exactly what I am and what he is, I will do so once we are safe. There is no way for you to know if I am trustworthy or not, but I am asking you to trust me. My name is Erik Leroux, and I am not a vampire, although you may compare me to one. You can trust me, and I'll be taking you to my home beneath the Garnier Opera House until we work out a more secure location. I apologize for all the sudden changes I am setting upon you, but I can assure you that your safety and life are my top concern at this moment. Your lips will turn blue if we do not hurry. Please, once again, take my hand."

She stared at his hand once more and then looked to the horse. Gasping, she put her hands to her head in a frustrated gesture.

"Noelle! Sacre bleu… I apologize Monsieur Erik, but my horse is still at the park. I must make sure she is alright and not stolen. Also, that way I can ride on my own to wherever we are headed. Are you sure you cannot return me home tonight?"

He sighed.

"Non, ma cherie. I am afraid not. We will be going to my home tonight, and you may tell me of your father's danger. In the morning, we will see if there is anything that can be done without endangering your life. I must get across to you that your life is the most important thing to keep safe right now."

She shook her head.

"You are wrong, Monsieur, but I will trust you tonight. I must insist that we fetch Noelle though. We cannot steal horses when we have other options. Also, do not worry about the cold. My family is Scandinavian, so it will take a bit longer for me to freeze than others. However, a nice fire and a cup of tea would not be unwelcome."

Laughing at her open speech, he smiled for the first time in many years. Not realizing at that moment what that one laugh may mean, he simply looked at her and nodded.

"Oui, Mademoiselle. I believe if you tell me the exact location of your mare, we can fetch her. I also believe that I can procure a warm cup of tea when we reach my home."

His smile was contagious, and she returned it.

"Merci, Monsieur Erik. My name is Christine. Christine Daae, and for now I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, let us see if I can remember where that rose trellis is."

She moved forward to give her hand to Erik, and gasped when he immediately lifted her up onto the blanket and swung quickly behind her on the saddle. Raoul had lifted her with the same ease. She was not a big woman, or tall, but she had womanly curves, and she was still impressed that they could lift her that easily with her corset and skirts around her as well. She didn't have much time to complain about her weight though when she felt his arms encircle her considerably smaller waist. He took the reins, but first arranged his cape so it covered her as well. It was a quite large expanse of fabric, and she helped him (and herself) by pulled the end around her frame. He smiled behind her and arranged his head so that he could see around her plethora of curls. She smelled good. Again, he didn't think about the importance of the fact that he could smell and feel, but instead pulled the reins and set off.

She was actually quite good at describing the location, and as he had lived in Paris for more than an average human's lifetime, he found it easily. It was still a long ride, but it was luckily close to the Opera House. After an hour of riding, he could see the rose trellis with a mare tethered nearby. He smiled at the good fortune once again. Normally a homeless man would have jumped at the chance to take such a fine animal, but the good Lord was smiling on them tonight. Or, at least, smiling on her. He had gone too long without a God to believe that God still believed in him. Steering into the floral path, he expected her to jump off in excitement at seeing something familiar. However, he noticed that her breathing had evened out and she was nestled even more closely against his chest. She had obviously fallen asleep somewhere along the way, and he hated to wake her up. She had gone through quite the night, and she needed rest. And that was a vast understatement. Pulling the reins to steady their shared horse, he lifted one hand to lightly pull back the cloak and murmur soft but firmly in her ear.

"Christine…Mademoiselle Daae, we have arrived. Your mare is right over there. We are a short ride away from the Opera House, and you may sleep there soon."

She just murmured something inaudible in response and snuggled closer into him. He stiffened slightly at the contact. When was the last time he had truly held a woman? After his emotions and colors left, he had few sexual urges. He simply spent his time composing and feeding. It was a solitary and simple existence, but it kept him out of the vampiric lifestyle.

As Christine showed no signs of awakening enough to ride a horse, he sighed and urged the horse closer to her mare. Reaching over, he untied the rope and took the reins to lead her by the other horse until they reached the opera house. They came to what looked like a simple stone wall, but he reached over, while trying not to disturb the sleeping girl, and pressed into a rock. The wall opened to reveal a ramp leading down into the cellars of the opera house, and which was large enough to accommodate the two horses. It was big enough for a carriage. Not that Erik had many carriages coming through, but the possibility was there. Leading them down, he pushed another rock and the wall returned to hide the entrance once more. He led the two horses (Noelle had followed surprisingly easily) down to the edge of a large lake and then dismounted while allowed Christine to slide into his arms. She still hadn't awoken, and Erik smiled with amusement at the girl's ability to sleep very soundly. There was a large gondola attached to a post on the shore, and he laid her gently in the boat. Turning, he tethered the horses to the makeshift stables he had next to the lake and then got in the boat himself. He stood and used a pole to steer them across the lake, and he pressed a certain underwater lever to keep the siren away.

Once they reached his ornate dwelling, he lifted Christine into his arms and led her into the "guest" bed chamber. It was funny that he had a guestroom, but with his architectural skills and the infinite time he had, he had made quite the underground mansion. There were many rooms he did not set foot into. This particular room held a large swan bed he had carved himself. Once again the result of boredom, and he laid the sleeping girl on it. Pulling a blanket from beside the bed, he covered her silently and made sure that she was comfortable before retiring to his own chamber. She might be upset with him the next day for not waking her up to allow her to tell him of her father's dilemma, but she needed the sleep, and Erik was confident he could help her much better after he had some rest of his own.

Even though it was early in the night for a Carpathian to go to ground, he decided that he was exhausted enough from the spar with Raoul. Writing a letter for her when she awoke the next day while he was still beneath the ground, he signed it with a flourish and set it on the table near her.

_Chere Mademoiselle Daae,_

_If you should awaken before I do, please be assured that nothing will harm you here. I will explain my unique sleeping requirements more fully tomorrow evening. Do not fret. Your father's problem will be solved as soon as I am able. Tomorrow evening we will discuss our course of action more fully. I apologize for the absence of that cup of tea, but I will fulfill the promise soon. Please do not worry yourself, and you will find whatever food you may want in the pantry near your chamber._

_Bisous,_

_Erik_

He left the door and locked it securely before putting up boundaries to keep vampires out, while allowing Carpathian telepathic connections in. If she was in trouble, he would awaken…or at least, he hoped he would. Deciding that he would, he went to his own chamber which had no bed, but a large area in the center which had no floor. Burrowing beneath the soil, he sighed in relief when he reached a satisfactory depth. He needed the earth to rejuvenate. He would explain that to Christine tomorrow. For now, they both needed rest. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to enter into a deep relaxation. It had been quite a night, and he had a feeling that his life would change quite dramatically until Raoul was dead.

Erik went to sleep without realizing that he had seen the red covers of the swan bed in color for the first time in centuries. He had seen the gold trim of the corridor and the auburn hue of her hair. It was surprising that a man as brilliant as Erik had not noticed all the drastic changes in his senses since he rescued Christine, but after so many years, it is not all that hard to understand how a Carpathian male might not recognize his lifemate immediately. Erik would come to the stunning revelation soon enough, and his entire life was about to change, and it had little to do with the blonde vampire, and it had everything to do with a certain curly haired mademoiselle in a nearby room. Christine Daae was Erik Leroux's lifemate, and both would have to come to terms with that sooner than later if they were to overcome De Chagny.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay! Another chapter out of the way. Again, I wrote this very quickly, and it's late. Please review!

Love and Disney,

Christa McGinn


End file.
